A system can employ various applications and resources (e.g., hardware resources and/or software resources) to perform various operations and process data. Different applications can be associated with different parameters in connection with accessing and utilizing resources. When one application is swapped for another application, the parameters for various resources have to be changed. The longer it takes to swap applications and change parameters, the more system performance can be negatively impacted.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to systems employing applications and resources, and is not intended to be exhaustive.